Character Bounties
PvP and Character Death Death happens in PvP. PvP can break out anywhere. It is, however, less likely to be deadly when it occurs inside of villages. Why? Because inside a village, if there's a large commotion the local shinobi patrols and/or ANBU will be responding to break things up and punish those who are misbehaving. If you're not a local ninja and you are stirring up trouble, that punishment may be execution. If there is concern about fairness of a fight or other situation, or if an OS is needed to watch over things to alleviate any player's concerns, any player can request at any time that the RP be paused until an OS can be consulted. If you need an OS to pay attention to a thread or OS a fight, you can contact them via this link. However, in the interest of fights not being largely one-sided (i.e. high rank slaughter of genin), there is a system in place to discourage stronger players from killing weaker characters. By engaging in fights in which one player is at a disadvantage, a bounty may be placed on a character. PvP and Injuries If players get in a scuffle that results in one of them being maimed and having to pay hospital costs, the attacker will receive half the usual bounty if the fight would normally result in a bounty had the victim died. For example, if a character with 17 feats attacks and maims a character with 10 feats, the attacker receives a bounty of 25K. Bounty System Bounties apply when a character is killed or captured by another. At every 50,000 Ryo worth of bounty a player receives they will be assigned a solo mission against hunter-nin. These missions carry a very high risk of death. They are also cumulative, but a mission is only triggered at each 50K mark. Players can not kill off other players to receive the bounty on their head, only NPC hunter-nin may do so. If it is agreed the higher ranking player killed a lower ranking player for a valid reason (the lower level player was asking for it/provoking the other player/character reasons) he/she will receive half the standard bounty. Should the lower ranking player attack the higher ranking one no bounty will be awarded; players have every right to defend themselves and should not be forced to spare the life of someone who threatens their own. Note that characters using alias accounts are exempted from bounty protection. This applies only to alias accounts, i.e. reddit usernames created to hide your identity, not characters who are using their normal accounts but have stated in a given RP that they are disguised or using a fake name during that RP. Current bounties are listed here. The tables as follow describe how much bounty a player earns, taking into account the victim's number of feats. Penalties If the victim has 3-10 feats If the victim has 11-20 feats If the victim has 21-30 feats If the victim has 31+ feats Multiple party involvements The following is used to calculate bounties awarded in situations where one character takes on multiple opponents, or in instances where several characters take on a single opponent. In some cases this may be more or less than single bounty PvP. This table is required for evaluating a team score that is assigned in the instance of multiple vs one. To calculate the team score if a single player is attacked by multiple: 1.) Take the player with the most feats and use his/her feat total as the base team score. 2.) Calculate the feat difference between each person on the multiparty team and the single attacked player. Look at the bounty table to determine that players tier number and add it to the base team score. 3.) Add one to the team score for every player attacking the single player. 4.) Treat the multiparty team score as if it were a player with that number of feats attacking the other player and calculate bounty accordingly. This bounty is assigned to all players on the multiparty team. To calculate the team score if a single person attacks multiple: 1.) Take the player with the most and use his/her feat total as the base team score. 2.) Calculate the feat difference between each person on the multiparty team and the single attacked player. Look at the bounty table to determine that players tier number and add it to the base team score. 3.) Calculate team score as above. If the team score would result in a 50K bounty, this is just slaughter and the bounty is re-assigned to 50K per character killed. If the feat difference in either situation is above 50K, subtract the number of feats that apply the 50K bounty and calculate the new bounty. If it is above 50K repeat this process until the bounty is below 50K. Add the total bounty new bounty plus 50K for every subtraction. Hunter-nin Missions Missions run by a hunter-nin carry a high risk of death and are solo missions that will be carried out on the subreddit by an appointed overseer. 50K an opponent of equal rank and 1 feat above them 100K an opponent of equal rank and 3 feats above them 150K an opponent of equal rank and 5 feats above them 200K 2 opponents of equal rank and 1 feat above them 250K 2 opponents of equal rank and 2 feats above them Category:Information